Alone
by LinphrenAys
Summary: (Slightly AU) Maka is neglected by her parents from a young age, 8 to be specific, so when a mysterious voice in her head tells her to slaughter them, she doesn't know why but she happily obliges. This earns her a stay in the Kishaa Insane Asylum. Her only childhood friend, Kid, is determined to stay with her to try and help her recover from her madness. (Rating WILL go up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Alone: Chapter 1 ~KiMa~†**

The wet feeling of their blood is coating my once pristine dress. It was dark in the mansion, and I was now alone. So alone, that's what I've always been. Neglect was something I was used to, they paid more attention to my _"dear sweet sister" _rather than me, and they only did this because she was a beauty pageant champion, and they pampered her for that. I could have talent if I felt I wanted or needed to, but it didn't really matter to me. They could give all the attention they wanted to me or my sister, but it wasn't real love, only fake love driven by the wealth we could give them.

I didn't kill them out of madness, or anger. I don't know why I killed them really...it's like time stopped for a moment, and then someone was driving me to slaughter them, to pick up the small antique knife in the cupboard and drive it into their backs. Someone spoke to me that night. It was a man...his voice haunting, persuasive. _"Go ahead...they won't be missed you know...it's not like they care for you, or for anyone but themselves. Just kill them. One knife to the heart, that's all it takes..."_ I can't believe I listened to him. It was all a sick joke, just my darker side telling me what to do for my own personal bloodlust and greed. Although I never thought I had killing intent or anything along those lines. I was always the shy bitter one to stand in the corner away from the people. Nobody could melt or penetrate the thick walls of ice surrounding my already cold heart.

Somebody would come for me soon. I knew that for sure, and they would know it was me, because I would tell them. I would tell them about that man, the man that surely lived in all of us. They would probably think I'm crazy. That's ok, as long as I continue to believe myself.

I fall to my knees, clenching the edges of the still blood-soaked lacey fabric on the edges of my dress skirt, and stare at the floor. There was lot's of noise and screaming, and our neighbors probably heard. I wouldn't be surprised if the cops came busting through the door, only to find me lying in my own parents puddle of blood, laughing my head off like an idiot with some unknown joke, unknown to everybody but myself.

I wouldn't allow madness to succumb me to condemption. I would stay strong. I hoped.

It felt like hours had passed before I heard heavy, clomping footsteps from outside the door. I was staring blankly at the wall, lying down, with the knife still clenched in between my fingers, the blade brushing the carpet. Then I heard voices, loud blurry shouts. My head was pounding and black spots were dancing around in my line of vision, blocking out everything around me.

I felt rough hands grab my arms and pull me up, causing another torrent of blood to drip off my dress and into the floor, staining the carpet further. I grinned a smile much to large for my face before my already heavy eye-lids slipped shut.

I woke up inside of a cell. It was small, but rather clean. I shifted, wincing as the concrete scraped across my leg, and stood. I was in a clean white gown that went down to my knees, and one of the straps hung off the side of my shoulder limply. I walked across the room, my bare feet making sticky noises on the cold concrete, before knocking on the door.

The small hatch on the door opened, and I looked up. I was rather short to be honest. I was only 4'2, being only 8 years old. My long blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail that trailed down to the backs of my knees, and was quite knotted, and matted in certain areas with dried blood that stood out crimson-brown on the light surface.

A man's voice called from the other side of the door, "Y-yes?"

My bright green eyes darted up to the hatch, and my reply was monotone and a bit blank. "Don't I get a court trial? I mean after all this wasn't my fault...the man told me to do it!" I burst into random giggle fits, backing up to the wall and sliding down still cracking up, I don't know why. It just seemed so funny! Some strange man was talking to me. "THE MAN HE WAS TALKING TO ME IN MY HEAD! HE WAS TELLING ME TO DO IT! THEY WON'T BE MISSED!"

I see the man's eyes widen a bit and clacking footsteps, and after about 15 minutes, he returns with more people opening the door. I stare blankly, now completely silent and bored, at them, feeling them pick me up and drag me out.

"I rule you insane. You will be spending your remaining years at the Kishaa Insane Asylum." I have no reaction to that. Maybe its true...maybe I AM insane. My eyes dart over to the left wall, then the right, back around crossing over the jury and the random other people, before returning to the judge.

The guards come to drag me out, and I don't do anything, just smile a little and say quite simply, "Ok." Half the courtroom's eyes widen, and I begin laughing loudly.

I dig my nails into the fabric of the black gown I was given. Everything here is black. Such a depressing color, just as my life will be from here on out. I'm only 8, if I'm to spend the rest of my life here in this cramped cell, it was going to be forever. The walls are black, the bed is black, the window has black curtains, the floor is black, the table is black, and so is the small chair.

I feel the corner is the only safe place for me, so I crawl into it and huddle up, staring blankly at a wall, until a doctor comes in.

He has on a raven colored cloak, his eyes are bright green, and his hair is blonde. He looks like a male version of me. I just stare at him and blink when he asks my name.

"We can sit here all day you know, I just want to get to know about you."

My eyebrows furrow, before I pout, and whisper out, "I don't have a name."

"No name?"

"No, my parents didn't find me worth the effort of naming. I was worthless to them."

"Your age?"

"8." Comes my reply, getting his eyes to widen.

"Your only...eight?"

"Correct. Now are we going to sit here pondering over my age group, or are we going to finish the "personal info gathering".

"Why do you think your here?" he starts pacing, before deciding on sitting on the chair next to the bed.

I don't bother being stupid, or playing dumb. I'm very blunt.

"I killed my parents. Simple as that."

One of his eyebrows quirks up to that, before he writes something else.

"Why?"

Hah. Here's the part that got me stuffed into the insane asylum.

I laugh out coldly, "He told me to. Anyways, they won't be missed, they were greedy and hated. It's not like I cared for them." My eyes narrow, "I'm sure you've heard of the famous Albarn family."

"Y-Yes...I have."

"Then you should also know they killed people. Anyone who threatened to overthrow them, or anyone who was of competition, they would have killed off. My older sister knew about this...but she didn't stop it."

"How o-old is your sister?"

"12."

"How old were your parents and what were their names?"

"I wouldn't know, I paid equal the amount of attention they paid to me. None. I do know my sister's name though. Sukatara."

He writes that down before hurrying out of the room.

I open the curtains to the window, and of course it's barred over like this is prison. Appalling. It's night out, and the moon is pretty tonight. I wish I was aloud outside, I always loved the outside as a kid. My parents never cared what I did, they neglected me.

I remember back when I went to school. School was fun for me, the education part anyways, but socializing was never my thing. While all the other girls were girly and "bubbly" and always wanting dolls, I wanted things to learn with, I didn't want all the fancy dresses my parents got me, and whenever they claimed to be giving me another chance, and to just put on the dress, and then they'd love me, I turned it down, and they scoffed at me in disgust.

Everyone scoffed in disgust at me. All except for one boy, he sat in the back of the classroom like I did, but way on the other side. I could tell he was smart, and loved learning just like me...But we never talked.

The reason I knew he was smart was because he was in my class. I was in seventh grade at age eight. Every time one of the seventh graders couldn't answer a problem, the teacher would say, "Kid", or, "Blondie", and we'd spout out the answer, usually in great detail, causing half the classroom to stare at us.

He's probably forgotten me anyways. Nobody remembers me. I have no name after all, the only thing that makes me stand out is my eyes. But nobody really looks at me. Everybody just calls me Blondie. I hate that name.

I remember the first day he looked me in the eye. He'd smiled at me, an actual genuine smile. Not one of pity, not a fake one, not a grimace, but an _actual_ smile. I'd nearly fallen out of my chair. He probably noticed this, and the expression on my face was most likely priceless, because he laughed a little, it was kind though.

I'd tried smiling back, using all my will to force my frown into the estranged movement of grinning. It probably came out wrong but he got the message.

I stuff my head in my hands, I wasn't crying, I was trying to block out all the good memories. That way, I couldn't remember what I had lost, but all I had gained, or gotten away from.

But I always thought of Kid. I stared mournfully at the floor.

_6 years later_

I've finally grown into my gown some. It doesn't trail on the floor anymore, but only because of my height, and the sleeves don't sag off my hands. I'm still very small, so it hangs off my shoulders a bit.

I'm 14 now, and my hair is at my feet, trailing across the ground like Rapunzel. My skin is paler than before, but I find it fits me. I'm aloud to take baths to take care of my hair. My skin is flawless, but I still have the scar on my right eye, the one I asked to be allowed to cover up with a bandage.

Most of the time I would wake up, and I would be covered in scratches and scars that I needed to cover up, so I wrapped the black gauze around them, not bothering to acknowledge any pain. I didn't even know where they came from. The nurses here thought it was me scratching at myself, so they trimmed my fingernails dull, but the scratches still were there.

I'm tired, and I've been rubbing at my uncovered eye for what feels like hours. It itches and burns, and won't stop watering.

I sigh and go about my usual routine. I'd asked to be delivered books, different books, once a week. I pick up a random title out of the new pile, and look at the cover. It's a childrens' book, but I'd always liked this one as a kid. _**The Ugly Duckling**_. It always described how I felt, but I never got the happy ending the little swan did.

I opened to page one and began reading. Once I was at page 9, there was a knock on the door. My one good eye shifted from the page to where the sound had come from.

"Y-yes?" I called, fumbling over my speech and then backing up to where I was now positioned in the corner.

I heard the doctor's voice call out from the other side of the door, "You have a v-visitor..."

"A visitor?" I scoffed, "Who would want to see _me_ of all people. I was forgotten a long time ago." My voice was practically dripping with ice.

"Me." I heard Kid's voice. It was different, a little huskier obviously, but not too different, it was soothing almost. Maybe I was hallucinating...

I started to sob, "Your not real! Your just another hallucination of my past. This is all fake! Even if it is real why would you want to see _me?"_

"Because I still care, the reason I didn't come earlier was because I wasn't allowed by law to see you until I was 13."

Oh, I had forgotten. I'm older than him. Regaining my composure, I wiped my eye as the door was unlocked, and Kid ran through gathering me into a hug.

"K-Kid?" My voice was shaky, and my arms slowly snaked their way under his arms, my hands coming around to cling to his shoulders. I stuffed my face in his neck, wetting it with tears, my body wracked with sobs. He really was real...

He was whispering reassuring words to me and stroking my hair.

I remember the day we talked now. It was a year ago. About 3 weeks after I tried smiling at him, he was so kind...

~Past~

_I'm sitting on a bench out near the field, away from all the other kids. It's lunch time, but I'm only 7, and I don't know how to cook my own food, my parents never make me food, my sister usually does. Unlike my parents, my sister cares for me. She knows just as well as I what it takes to survive in our house._

_I'm starving. I curl up on the bench with my knees up against my chest, my arms wrapped around them, staring at the dirt. _

_There's a small grasshopper on the ground. Untangling myself, I reach down and it hops onto my hand, I bring it close to my face whispering, "I know how you feel..." I walk over to the grassy meadow, and it leaps out of my hand onto the ground where all the other grasshoppers are jumping about. _

_"Hey." Kid's voice makes me turn around slowly with that same look on my face. Depressed boredom. _

_"O-oh...hey." I whisper, turning back around and sitting down on the grass the same way I did on the bench. Curling up into a ball makes me feel safer. _

_He does something that surprises me, he sits next to me and pulls me into an embrace. _

_"I-I.." My eyes widen and I tense, making no move to hug him back, but he's persistent nonetheless. "Kid? Why am I so alone...?"_

_He clenches the back of my dress, his muscles tighten. "I...I don't know. Why don't you try and fix that?" He pushes me outwards a little to where we're face to face, and looks me in the eyes wearily, moving a piece of hair from my face. _

_"I d-don't know how to socialize correctly. Nobody has similar interests to me...nobody knows how I feel...and everyone's older than me." _

_I look up, and he's smiling. "I'm not, and we have plenty of interests that are alike. I know how you feel as well." _

_I can't contain my look of shock, and I feel my face heat up a little before I look away. "W-Well ok..." I look back at him, and try smiling again. _

_The way his eyes brighten up, I can tell I managed to _actually_ smile. _

~Now~

"So...how's school been?" I mutter. He's sitting in the chair next to the bed, his face in his hands, with his arms propped up on his legs.

"Fine. Not really all that well without you, I know how it feels to be lonely."

"I'm sorry." I mumble, getting him to look up surprised. "This is all my fault. How can you talk to a _murderer_ so easily?" I don't cry, but I want to.

"Because...that "murderer" is you. It's hard to not to miss you..." he's staring down at his feet. "Murderer or not...your still my best friend."

I shove my face into the pillow, "God dammit Kid! Stop being so nice! How could I possibly still be your _friend!?_"

I feel the pillow pulled from my grasp, Kid removes it and sets it on the foot of the bed, near the gothic architecture-like bed post.

The bed's weight is disturbed as Kid sits next to me, hugging me again, and I lean into his embrace, breathing in his scent. He smells of cotton and some candy smelling laundry detergent. I chuckle a little.

"What's so funny?" He asks, his eyebrows raised.

"You smell good." I breathe out, burying my face into him.

"I-I.." He stutters out, and I can tell he's blushing.

I wrap my arms around him, cuddling closer, and he just hugs me tighter.

"Cuddle time!" I giggle out, shoving my face deeper into his jacket.

He just laughs, running his fingers through my hair.

I hear one of the nurses call out, "Don't be so close to the patient please..."

He just ignores her, and holds me tighter to him, I don't really mind though, and I curl into him, smiling a bit for the first time in a long _long_ time.

"Sir." I hear another nurse say sternly.

I look over at them with a dangerous glint in my eyes, and she just whined out, "You can't be so close! She could hurt you! "

"How _dare_ you...thinking I w-would hurt _him_.." I gasp out, and if possible cuddling closer to him. He happily obliges to letting me, pulling me farther to him. I'm absolutely positive we're practically glued to each other now.

My eyes narrow, but then I close them, a small smile gracing my lips as I drift off in Kid's arms.

_I'm back in my room, sitting on the bed, nobody's in here with me anymore. _

_"Hey..." I hear Kid's voice, and he's now sitting on my bed, creeping slowly towards me._

_"O-Oh...Hi.." I breathe out. _

_He reaches me wrapping his arms around me, his face so close our noses are now touching. I can feel his breathe on my lips, causing me to shiver a little. His lips brush mine as he says, "You know we love each other..." Our mouths collide feverishly, and I tangle my arms around his neck. Maybe I _do_ love him. "K-Kid!" I gasp as he runs his hand down my leg, which I wrap around his waist, followed by the other one. I want him so bad, but at the same time this feels wrong. We're only 13 and 14. I kick him off of me. "Your not even the real Kid!" I yell, throwing my pillow at him before diving under the covers. _

_I know what my real fear is..__**(A/N WOO RANDOM DREAM x3) **_

_Small dreams suck. _

My eyes dart open, and I feel Kid's arms still around me, the nurses are gone, and so is the doctor. Kid's asleep. What time is it? I shift a little trying to get out of his grasp to check the window without disturbing him, but when I try that he tightens his grip around me, "Noooo...mine!" he whines out cuddling closer to me, burying his face in my neck. I can feel his breathe on the area of my neck right below the nape of my hair, and it's making me shiver just like I did in my dream.

Sighing I settle with leaning back and staring at the wall for a while, until he finally wakes up, mumbling something about huggling with me. Before his eyes widen, "O-oh! I'm sorry!" But before he can move away from me, I grab his arm and thrust my face into the crook of his elbow.

He's wearing a soft black sweater. His white jacket vest is hanging on the edge of the chair. THere's a white scarf around his neck, and he's wearing skinny jeans, with black converse. There's a white barrett in his hair keeping his raven hair from falling into his face. I reach up to touch it, admiring the golden orbs of his eyes, and marveling over how soft and pale his skin is. I can't believe I'm finally registering how he looks. **(A/N: Damn straight Maka. ;3)**

I reach up brushing my fingers over one of the three horizontal white lines in his hair, before once again, shoving my face into the fabric of his shirt and scarf nervously. I was blushing fiercly, I could tell from how hot my cheeks felt. I just embarrassed myself...hypnotized by how he looked. I mentally scolded myself, scoffing with disgust at myself in my head before daring to peek up at him.

His eyes were half-lidded with tire, and he was blushing a bit, his lips slightly parted. DAMN HE LOOKED SO _CUTEE!_ I squeed with delight before nuzzling into him. "You look _adorable!" _I squeal happily, clinging to him. His arms are still wrapped around me.

"Wh-what...?" he mumbles, untangling his arms and wiping at his eyes.

Then I remembered what I was going to do before he woke up and started looking so fucking adorable. The _time!_ I leap off of him and dart to the window, throwing open the curtains. The sun is setting, and it's casting a pinkish glow across the horizon. I'd say it's around 8:30. But don't visitors leave at 7:00? ... I whirl around quirking an eyebrow before poking him in the arm. Nope. He's real. "Owe!" he complain, jerking his arm away from me.

I roll my eyes. "I just poked you...man up!"

"Well it felt more like a punch..." he muttered. rubbing his arm and staring at the comforter on the bed.

I reach out to pet his hair again, but before touching it look him in the eyes for permission to do so.

He just nods a little smiling a bit and leaning his head into my hand.

I gasp a bit, his hair is so soft...I've never touched anyone really, considering my parents didn't care, and I never had any friends besides him. I was usually afraid to touch people...afraid of their reactions. But there was no look of disgust on his face, no grimace, just pure content. I moved my fingers through his scalp a bit, giggling at how he relaxed, and pratically purred like a cat.

I crawled into his lap again, curling up against him. It was cold in here, and he was my only true source of warmth.

I let out a small moan of contentment with my next breathe, before saying, " Your soft, warm, and you smell good...your my only comfort in this place..."

"I...I know this place may seem bad...but just know I'll be here for you when you need it."

"Th-thank you Kid."

"Yeah, your welcome..." he trailed off.

"Maka. Just call me Maka." I liked that name, because it meant "Earth" in Japanese. I loved nature, and Earth, and the outside...

"Maka." he smiled and ran his hand through a strand of my hair.

~The Next Morning~

Is someone touching me? Yes...someone's definitely holding my hand, I roll over to find the source, only to come face to face with Kid.

I squeak a little hopping back off the bed, the movement and disruption of the mattress waking Kid up..

"Aren't you supposed to be gone now? You were supposed to leave yesterday with all the other visitors..."

"W-well nobody came to get me, the door was shut and locked, the bed was comfy and warm, and I was tired so..."

I waved him off. It was a good enough answer. "If you couldn't get out, who am I to make you sleep on the floor?" I smirked, pushing him off the bed.

"Hey!" he moaned, rubbing his head. He propped himself up off the floor with one of his arms, turning on his side and staring at the wall opposite of me. "Hmph."

He was even cute when he was grumpy! I couldn't contain my shit-eating grin as I leaned down next to him. "I know how to turn that frown upside down!" I said, before running my fingers through his hair again. Yeah, he has really weird fetishes...don't ask me.

He couldn't stand it any longer, I could tell. He let out a sigh before blushing and swatting my hand away. I giggled and dragged him across the floor into the corner.

"Why are you dragging meeee?" he whined out, struggling in my grip.

I just shrugged in response, dropping him on the floor, and plopping down next to him.

It was at that moment I heard the jingling of keys in the lock, and the door opened revealing the doctor, or as I now call him, "Doctor Twin", standing there. He didn't look the least bit surprised to see Kid in there with me, and he didn't look worried or bothered by it either.

"Why did you leave Kid in here?" I whispered. "Not that I really minded ya know..." I added, trailing off and looking to the corner of the room.

"Well you see", Doctor Twin said, clicking the button on the top of his pen and writing something down, "I saw the positive affects Kid here has on you, and we were wondering if he could offer to stay here with you, to try to help you out..But that's his choice. We'll provide him with the chance to leave occasionally, to talk to his parents, get new clothes, more food, etc...So will you?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. ~~ What will happen I wonder? x3 (Although the summary made it kind of obvious ._.) How did you like my random A/Ns? XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I'm so so so so sorry for how long it took me to finish, my internet was down for a bit, Northern Florida just recently had a miracle snow, and I had a huge project due. Again, so so so sorry. By the time I finally fixed my internet, my computer had completely deleted what I had done so far on my story...so I had to redo it. ._. Yay. Also! Here's some virtual cookies for all the love my readers gave me x3 Ty! So many reviews, faves, and follows! You've inspired me :D. Oh and, I was wondering...should I start using honorifics with Maka and Kid? Like Maka-chan and Kid-kun? O-o Please put your decision in the review and I will happily count the votes! ^^ **

**A/N 2: I've decided to change it to slightly AU, I've come up with a better story plan~! :D Yaay.**

**A/N 3: I've developed a plot bunny. This one took a VERY VERY long time to develop, considering I'm finally done with my Science project, and my Civics project, as well as the fact I plan on making this story fairly long. **

Chapter 2

I half expected Kid to say something like, "Oh dear god no! I couldn't possibly stand to be in this asymmetrical environment for so long!", or something along those lines, considering his OCD that I rarely discussed with him because I know it makes him uncomfortable.

But instead he just gaped stupidly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on crack, at Doctor Twin, before stuttering out, "W-why not? I mean...it's beneficial to Maka...and well, as long as I can come and go as I please to get things..."

After that I probably took on a similar expression to the one he had just recently acquired earlier at hearing Doctor Twin's question, before blurting out, "K-Kid! Wait! You realize you just agreed to stay in an _asylum_...with a _mentally unstable person..._who murdered her _own two parents._" I deadpanned, feeling the incredible urge to facepalm, but deciding it was unnecessary, and that if I did, Kid would probably start lecturing me about it again. Don't ask.

"Well...yes, but I guess in a way you could say I feel safe enough, and I trust you." He tilted his head confused before giving me a blank question to follow his emotion, "I mean, what did you _think_ I would do? Just leave you here alone every day to possibly get worse and worse before you were in bad condition and unsuitable for visitors?"

I just shook my head a little guiltily, before staring at my bare feet, moving my toes around oddly.

Doctor Twin smiled brightly, "Well that's wonderful! I hope you two enjoy your time together, and remember, rules are still rules. There is no sneaking the patients forbidden things, no sneaking the patient out of the room, and no overly physical contact...that _includes_ cuddling on the bed. And yes. We have video cameras." He pointed his two fingers in a horizontal peace sign at his eyes before returning the gesture to us and flinging a card at Kid, who fumbled around with it before dropping it on the floor with a brief, "Clack!"

"That's the keycard for this little slot thingy right here", he gestured toward a device on the wall to the left of the door, now being propped open with his elbow, "You can only activate it between the hours of 8:00 A.M and 9:00 P.M, just in case." With that, satisfied with his lecture, he slammed the door, leaving me still pondering in silence, and Kid picking up the card off the floor awkwardly.

"So..." Wow me..."so?" That's all you could come up with? Smooth Maka. Smooth.

He just smiled a little, before sitting in the chair, crossing his legs, and staring at me.

"Y-yes?" I mentally cursed myself for stumbling over my words again, my cheeks heating up at the stutter, before he patted the bed next to the chair he was on. Knowing Kid, he wouldn't dare go anywhere near me now that he knew there were _rules_ against it. He was such a stickler.

I abruptly paced across the room, wearily plopping down with a grunt onto the bed, before heaving a huge sigh, and flopping down onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

"What are we even supposed to _do_ Kid? It's an asylum...not a funhouse. I don't think they very well focus on entertaining us."

"I...don't really know to be honest.." He looked disappointed, before resting his chin on one of his hands and staring at the wall across from us.

"M-Maka. I just want you to know I'm sorry...it must have been horrifying having to stay here alone for so long, and you were so young too...", he had a sadness to his voice, and his eyes looked tired and depressed. What was he so worried about! It's not like it was even his fault!

"Kid.", I scolded him, tilting my neck up to look down from the ceiling. "It wasn't even your fault! You shouldn't be pitying a murderer! It was entirely deliberate anyhow. Sure I was 8, but I had the brain of a person 10 years over my age." I beamed at him.

"We both did.." he muttered, still looking sympathetic. I just pouted and stared at the ceiling for a bit, flopping backwards onto the bed. In about 5 minutes, the nurses were scheduled to come in to give me medication...this never went well. Whenever I was given any medication or whenever someone was in the process of attempting to feed me medication, the man took over my head, confusing me...everything would look woozy, kind of like all the colors and shapes and blobs were blurred apart and mixed together like tie-dye. It was then that I began to feel drunken, panicked, and a little overexcited. Then the unpredictable would happen, and I wouldn't be able to understand a thing going on after that...I really never knew what happened...all I recognized was the metallic, tangy scent of blood, and the weird smeared crimson that was dashed across my peripheral vision, whilst I laid on the floor.

In the time it had taken me to remember that, the five minutes had passed, and the doorknob to the large metal door opened, revealing about 15 nurses, all carrying 1 to 4 shots on them with sedatives, and Doctor Twin, who was holding my medication, and a small glass of ice water. I tilted my head, and backed up against the wall.

Kid was obviously very taken-aback by the sheer amount of needles and staff in the room, and he gave me a look full of confusion and concern.

I just looked at him sadly, and he gave a knowing nod.

"Hello Dear!" Doctor Twin chirped, inching closer. I instinctively backed further into the wall, the pressure beginning to make my head ache, and my arms feel like they were glued to the wall.

Kid began to get that look in his eyes, one I knew all too well, he was becoming defensive of me. This look triggered a small memory in the back of my mind.

_I'm out in the meadow again, and all the older kids are out and about, I pick at a small dandelion, before blowing on it, successfully causing the small wisps to melt away, as if dissolving. I sigh. "I wish I could be as free and happy as you little dandelion wisps..." _

_I look sadly down at the remains. The stem, I felt like the stem, dying, trapped to the ground with nowhere to go._

_I hear several pairs of footsteps before I see 3 of the 7th graders walk up to me, scowling. _

_I shift a little to where I'm sitting on my knees comfortably, before looking up at them with a bored expression. _

_"May I help you gentleman?" I speak clearly and loudly, repeating my sister's words in my head over and over..._You can fight away fear with your beautiful soul...you can fight away fear with your beautiful soul..

_"Yeah, you little brat! Of course you can!" One of them scoffs. _

_Ok now I'm truly confused...oh wait...that's right, the one in the middle must be their "ring leader" of sorts. I had probably embarrassed him earlier in class today when I answered a question he was stuttering on, one he was asked because he wasn't paying attention...which ultimately earned him a detention. _

_The boy, Josh was his name, picked me up by the top of my dress. _

_"Are you honestly going to beat up a defenseless 8-year-old girl, over a silly question you failed to answer at your own fault?" He was disgusting. _

_"Hey! It was your fault, don't be such a little bitch and admit it! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He's pulling back his fist, and about to punch me in the face, when Kid's voice rings out._

_"Hey!" I look back over at him, and he looks genuinely pissed off. His eyes seem to be almost glowing, and his arms are crossed, a scowl etched into his normally relaxed facial features. _

_The group of guys start laughing wildly, and I take this opportunity to bite Josh's hand hard. He cries out in pain, dropping me, and I stagger back, stumbling to regain my footing. _

_"Hey come back here you little shit!" Josh screams, running after me. He raises his hand and starts to smack me. _

_I hear the loud sound of skin slapping skin resound out, but don't feel any pain, I open one eye, only for both of them to become as wide as dinner plates...Kid is standing in front of me, that scowl still on his face, his head slightly turned from the force of impact from Josh's hand, and his cheek is bright red. _

_He still has his composure completely in check, Josh is smirking largely, when Kid's head turns toward him, and he reaches out, grabbing Josh's hand, before twisting his fingers around precisely, breaking Josh's wrist with a loud snap. _

_Josh screams and falls down, clutching his hand. Kid turns around, his face still red, before offering me a hand to help me up. I reach out shakily towards it, before grasping it weakly. He smiles a bit, pulling me up off the ground, and embracing me. _

Someone's going to get seriously hurt. I shoot Kid a warning look, and he gives me one back, one that clearly whines out, "Why not...?"

I just shake my head, and climb unsteadily off the bed. Doctor Twin gives me the glass of water, but not the medication, I look up at him confused, but he open's Kid's palm, and drops the pill into it.

"We're hoping you'll give us better results with her...she's very...dramatic...when it comes to medication, yes?"

Kid just nods, before taking my empty hand with his vacant one, blanketing it with the the warmth of his fingers, and asking calmly, "Can you open your mouth real fast, Maka?"

"I..." I part my lips slightly, just enough to where he can slip the pill in, and then chug down the water. My vision suddenly goes woozy. Oh shit...no no no! I can't hurt Kid! I stumble backwards, hitting the wall with a loud, "Thump!", and slide to the ground, breathing heavily, Kid rushes towards me, kneeling next to me, and hugging me.

_"Go ahead my dear...just one little bite won't hurt him...trust me.." _

"One...little bite...won't hurt?" I tilt my head confused, before busting out laughing, and clamping my jaws shut around Kid's lower arm. He hisses a bit in pain but stays perfectly still, not showing any signs of moving from his loving hug. "M-Maka..." he mutters.

I taste his blood in my mouth, which gets me to shoot back into consciousness, I rear away from him instantly, as if he was burning me, and my hand shoots to my mouth, tears welling into my eyes. He's smiling softly, as if he's perfectly fine...but he's not. There's a fairly large bite mark on his forearm, and it's bleeding bad.

"K-k-kid...I-I'm-" My sentence is interrupted by my startled scream as a needle pierces my skin, then a second, and a third. I fight for consciousness, but as I fall to the ground, the stone rushing up to greet me, a last word slips from my mouth, but it probably sounds more like a gasp..."S-sorry..."

I feel his arms catch me, and then there is nothing.

**DUN DUN DUN! Once again. SO SO SORRY. I stayed up until 12:30 writing this...because I'm caring, it wasn't even that long of a chapter, it was actually very short, and I apologize enormously for that, I promise the next one will be MUCH longer, and will come MUCH sooner, since I have my plot bunny, as well as the finished projects, a weekend, and no unexpected bad weather/snowstorms. ~Virtual hugs!~ Please R&R! ~InfoPedo (Yes, I'm calling myself an infopedo. ) By the way, I should change AU to slightly AU, as Kid is going to still be a Shinigami in this...and also, Kid, Maka, and Soul, are probably the only main cast I'm going to use, unless I go along with my other idea for something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone Chapter 3**

**A/N: Yaaay, I'm updating faster now! ^^ And as I promised, this chapter is **_**way**_** longer. Virtual hugs, and love to all who R&Red. You guys are so sweet. ^^ **

**A/N 2: I got one review that said something about the medicine not helping, it's a fake drug, you'll see why it doesn't work later…do you really expect a human medication to work on this? O-o**

**A/N 3: Ok. So I'm going to start changing around the POV, and I might change the rating to M later on, I mean tbh, everyone loves lemons. Of course this will probably be around chapter 20 something…until then, enjoy the T. e-e And yes, I realize they're only 14, but do note, there will be a very significant time skip somewhere in between, and you'll see why xD**

**Oh yeah, and I never really felt the need to put this in but:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It belongs to **__**Atsushi Ōkubo**__**. **_

**;P Enjoy.**

**-X-88888888-X-**

It's been two days since I bit Kid, and I can already tell he's learned to be more cautious around me. It's kind of sad really, I wanted to tell him that it only really happens whenever I take my medication, even though I'm not sure why considering it should be _helping_ my hallucinations, not practically breaking my mind in half and then making them worse.

He said something about succumbing to darkness one day when he was muttering to himself in the corner of the room, on his usual perch…the chair. This confused me greatly, but when I went to ask him about it he became flustered and immediately waved it off.

Kid's never really hid anything from me, except for once back when we were probably 6, and this was before they noted our, "Epic Talent of Knowledge". I was just leaving from a playdate with him, and he had been acting weird all night, he also had this weird skateboard. I told him I wanted to see it but he told me it was extremely special, and I couldn't touch it because something bad could happen. I found this completely ridiculous….obviously. I mean what could happen if you just _touched_ a plain old skateboard? I always thought he was overprotective of it too….I mean he even _named _it. That night as rather memorable for the both of us.

-Flashback Woot Woot-

_My stepmother stands strictly tall, she's wearing a large poufy black Victorian style dress. In her hand is a Victorian lace fan, and on her head is a black feather top hat with a big silver bow tied to it. Her long caramel colored hair runs down to her waist, framing her "perfect face", and her cold blue eyes stare into mine. _

_Kid's house is large, and very homey. It has a weird gothic architecture feel to it, but nonetheless the inside is bright and welcoming. The floors are a bright hardwood, and there are lots of flowers…I always wonder why. I think it's because Kid's mother loved flowers, and his father wants to remember her. _

_Kid's mother only recently died, and I feel sorry for him. They were notably close, and his father usually isn't home…I don't know what it would be like for me if my sister died…my parents matter nothing to me, it's not like I get any love, I feel more like a slave rather than a daughter to them. But my sister takes care of me, shows me compassion. The only reason she listens to our mother and father about the beauty pageants is so she can get enough respect to be able to get away with doing things for me, and so our parents don't disown us. _

_Kid's father has offered to take us in, and although we'd like to, it's illegal unless they're given consent by my parents._

_I twiddle my thumbs, staring down at my long black dress that my parents practically had to squeeze me into. It mimics my stepmother's. I'm even wearing the same top hat, and carrying the same fan. She said we had to "match" just to seem like a better family. Even though Kid's mother wasn't related to us, we were given permission to mourn over her by wearing black, because she was a friend of my mom, blissfully unaware of the neglect served towards me. My hair is down, unlike its usual style of being pulled up into two perfectly symmetrical pigtails, which Kid just so happens to adore. I understood his OCD, and I tried my very hardest to put up with it. _

"_Ah! Welcome Sara, Spirit, Sukatara!" Kid's father comes down the steps, and looks at me with pity at being unable to name me significantly apart from my mother__,__ father, and sister, but I just stare blankly at him, my fan covering part of my face. Kid follows after him…he's in a suit like normal, but this one doesn't have the usual white rectangles dotting over the sleeves and front, it's fully black, and his skull tie clip isn't in its usual place. His eyes look sad and tired, and I can see dark circles under his eyes, like he's been losing sleep. My brows furrow with noticeable worry, and he gives me a sad, but reassuring, smile. _

_I reach out one of my hands, the black nail polish on my fingernails glinting a bit, and he takes it, practically dragging me away from our parents. _

"_Kid. You need sleep. I know you're stressed, and probably very depressed about your mother, but she wouldn't want you hurting yourself like this worrying over her. She's obviously in a better place, and no longer in the pain she was in." _

_Kid's mother had died from fatal wounds. Kid and his father had looked slightly panicked and nervous talking about where they came from, but they settled on telling me it was from a car crash…I knew they were lying. _

"_I…I know. Listen, I know that my mother wouldn't appreciate my lack of sleep, nor my depression, but it simply isn't something I can easily get rid of. I know you would understand that."_

_I flicked my fan shut, throwing it on a random table in the hallway we were standing in, before following Kid into his backyard. It was large, probably about 3 acres, and it was extremely pretty. It was this large because Kid owned over 8 acres of land for his house. The grass was in mint condition, and there are flowerbeds speckled around here and there. There's a small fountain out near a stone walkway that winds away from the back patio. I still remember when Kid and I sat on the edge of that fountain a while back when we were around 4 or 5, and he had said something about marrying me. I giggle a little at the memory. _

"_Yes, of course I would understand that." I smiled a bit, sitting down on the fountain next to Kid, who nodded in reply, and began to stare nonchalantly at the woods nearby. _

"_I hope you realize you're very important to me and your father Kid, it hurts us to see you like this." I put my hand over his, smiling when his head turns around, his face shrouded in a pink blush. _

_I didn't expect him to hug me, but he did, he stuffed his face in my chest and sobbed. I didn't really know what do in most situations like this, it just seems hopeless to try and cheer up a person when you don't even know what they're going through. I ran my fingers through his hair, marveling at the white stripes that ran through half of it. I felt like this scene was backwards….wasn't I supposed to be crying on Kid's chest while he stroked my hair? I shook my head laughing a bit. I'd always seen Kid as a younger brother, so I guess comfort was natural for me to try to give to him, and my protectiveness was understandable. _

_-X-88888888-X-_

_We were all gathered in the dining room, at a huge table that could probably fit 30 people in it. It seemed so blank and empty holding only 6. There was a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling, and the walls were stark white. It was such a plain room, yet there was a weird feeling of dread emanating off of everything….it was like the room was haunted. _

_I began to stab at my food randomly with my fork, lifting a bite to my mouth, before just poking around randomly at it. I wasn't really all that hungry. _

_Kid's father had been staring at Kid and I for a while, and it was starting to make me shift and squirm in my seat with uncomfortableness. __**(Yes, Office says that's a word.) **__He cleared his throat and said something that made my heart burst, with worry or excitement I have no clue._

"_Um, dear, your parents and I have discussed something…we were thinking that you and my son should be…betrothed."_

_Kid dropped his fork on his plate, giving his father a look that I couldn't read very well. It kind of hurt, I don't know why it would be much of a problem…He caught himself pretty quickly, and gave me a_ very_ believable smile, one that managed to reach his eyes. I still knew it was fake._

_Nobody said anything for a while. I was the first to speak though, which caused my mother to give me a scolding look, which I ignored. _

"_I'd be happy to." I stated plainly, putting another bite of food into my mouth. Kid looked at me with shock on his face, and I just smiled back softly before adding, "Only because it's Kid.", before kissing him playfully on the cheek. _

_He blushes profusely, looking down at his food and shifting around nervously in his seat. The good thing about it is, he doesn't exactly look unhappy._

_-X-88888888-X-_

"_Thank you for allowing us to come over Mr. Death." Sara is pretending to be absolutely enthralled with my betrothment with Kid, though I knew she would have much rather it have been Sukatara instead. _

_I'm standing next to Kid, in front of our car, waiting for Sara and father to finish their fake "conversation". I feel a warm pressure on my hand, and look down to see Kid's holding it. I look up at his face and he grins. He pulls me over to a bench on the side of the walkway in front of his house. There are small pillars near it that have lamps on top of them, with the same eerie gothic architecture-like frames._

_On one pillar there's a skateboard leaning up against it, showing off a strange cartoonish skull design on the bottom. _

_My face immediately lights up with joy, and I reach out to touch it._

"_W-wait! Don't touch Beelzebub!" Kid calls, rushing to grab hold of my hand before I touch it. "Something really bad could happen." He looks terrified. _

_I quirk one of my eyebrows at him, before mumbling, "W-why not?" I know I probably look like a kicked puppy, because I see guilt flash through his golden eyes. _

"_J-just don't please."_

_I nod slightly, allowing him to guide me back to the bench. We end up having a fairly long conversation before Sara comes and drags me into the car by the arm._

-End of Flashback-

"Maka?" Kid was looking at me with a look of worry plastered on his face. "Are you alright? You've been spaced out for a while now…"

"O-oh! Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" I waved my hands around frantically, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"Ok…"

Going back to the flashback, I could remember fairly well that my being sent to the asylum, and the killing of my parents most likely canceled our being betrothed. But who needed plans?

I shrugged unconsciously, and Kid gave me a weird look.

"Is someone talking to you again?" he deadpanned.

"Maybe." I looked over at him, then flopped down onto the bed. Why was everything so complicated? He obviously was still _very_ cautious about me now…and I was in the mood for a cuddle. I continued staring at the ceiling bored.

A face soon shielded my face from the view of the ceiling, and I could easily see Kid looming over me.

I smirked before pouting, "So you've finally come to cheer me up huh?"

"Mmhmm."

I don't know how long we were like that in reality, but to me it felt like days. I just sort of sat there…and stared…and stared.

**-Kid's POV-**

I moved away from over Maka's face, hearing her huff in disappointment, before she stuffed her face in the pillow.

Taking out my phone, I glanced at the time. 5:47 P.M. Huh, maybe I should go get some clothes…and food.

"Ah, Maka?" She glances over at me at the sound of my voice.

"Hmm?" she replies.

"I'm gonna go out to get some things, I'll be right back, ok?"

She nods at me and sits down on the bed, opening up a book. The Ugly Duckling? Wasn't that a children's book?

I slowly walked across the room, swiping the keycard through the small keypad at the doorway, before walking out, shutting the door behind me. The walls, the floors, the doors…everything here is black. It's such a depressing color…weren't they supposed to keep patients from going into depression…or anxiety? I had noted the gothic architecture on the bed and the many gates outside as well. It reminded me of my house.

I noticed that in my thoughts, I had walked to the end of the hallway. I turned to the left, before walking past a few security guards, and then outside into the dusk.

-X-88888888-X-

I was just walking up the path to my house, which wound through the gardens filled to the brim with roses, when I heard a crash and a scream from inside the house, which got my eye to twitch. Who knew what significantly asymmetrical mess I was going to have to walk in on?

I was careful to lock and unlock the door exactly eight times, before walking in….only to let out a scream that sounded nothing like me.

The couch was flipped over, the chairs were everywhere, there were broken crayons and beer bottles scattered across the carpet which was now covered in cake crumbs, and various other stains from things I _really_ don't want to know about, and confetti, streamers, and pictures of giraffes were strewn across lamps, the mantle, and all of the tipped over furniture. My vases were either broken, tipped over, or in the wrong place, and I could've sworn I smelt something burning in the kitchen.

"Oooooooh! Kiddo's home!" I hear a drunken voice slur behind me.

Then came the childish screech of, "YAY!" from down the hall, as a blonde short-haired girl dressed in a tacky giraffe-suit scurried out from around the corner, leaping on me, which was followed by my falling over in pain, and a groan. I see a face appear in front of mine, shielded around by long blonde locks, darker than that of the others, and some hazy bloodshot blue eyes, plastered on a face with a goofy grin.

"Patti. Get off me. Liz. Help me up." I remain calm, counting to ten in my head quietly while pinching the bridge of my nose. I don't keep my composure for very long. Five minutes later I'm screaming at Liz and Patti, before sobbing and going on a cleaning spree.

I scrub the carpet brutally before collecting all the larger pieces of glass followed by the vacuuming of the smaller ones. I toss all the thrown around streamers and confetti into garbage bags, and place the furniture back in its rightful place. Symmetrically of course.

Satisfied with my work, I begin to perfect the symmetry of the layout of the vases, before I hear Patti yelling in my ear.

"HEY KID!" I wince before turning around and saying, as poised as I can, "Patti, please quiet down?"

"Oh, ok!" she says this significantly quieter, still loud, but at least I can be spared a migraine.

"So where have you been Kid? Big sis and I have been really worried!" she pouts out.

"I'm staying with Maka, they think I can fix whatever problem she has."

"You're staying with that chick who went insane and killed her parents? Cool!" She prances out of the room, and into the kitchen, probably focused on raiding the fridge for cakes and random pastries.

I sigh, happy with my work on the vase, before quickly running upstairs and into my room in the back of the hallway.

After several minutes of rummaging through the drawers for an outfit, I deem a pair of jeans, some converse, and a hoodie worthy enough of being symmetrical.

I look in the mirror to correct every flaw, before noticing something. My hoodie has a cross on it. Is Maka Catholic...or Christian? Or does she even believe in any gods? It never crossed my mind until now, no pun intended. After going through what she has, I don't think she would. But I'm fairly sure the man who's talking to her is the God of Madness…Asura. The demon my father banished and locked away a long time ago. Whatever he's doing, he's using Maka to regain his power.

I'm unsure why she chose Maka as a name for herself. She did mention loving the nature around her, and really wanting to go outside. I wish I could give her that pleasure, it is rather pretty outside. But if I'm to understand, the only time she's aloud out of her room is to go to lunch. I also noticed she usually keeps her curtains drawn, probably so she doesn't go crazy, it probably hurts looking so hard at something you can't have. I know the feeling. I pick up the picture of Maka and I from a week after the night we were betrothed by my father and Maka's stepmother. She's smiling, a big wide grin, and her eyes are gleaming with a happiness I never really truly understood. This had been taken 2 days before she murdered her parents. I had had a conversation with my father later after Maka had left that night.

-More Flashbacks…YAY-

_I watch as the small white car rolls off the pathway, the color contrasting greatly with the surrounding architecture of the mansion, before turning around abruptly and storming inside of the house, walking through the many hallways and stairwells, before finally reaching my father's office. I knock on it, and it opens, revealing my father, in rare form, wearing only his normal clothing instead of the usual shrouding black cloak and mask. _

"_Father. Why did you agree with that woman to betroth her and I? I'm not concerned about _who_ I'm being married to, it's the fact I am getting married to her at all! You know what we are, immortal that's what. She would be disgusted if she found out what I was, she would fear me, just like everyone else fears us. And back to be immortal, she would get old, I will never, she will die, I will not. I don't want to have to be the one to take her at her final breaths."_

"_Son, I was about to talk to you about this." He sounds serious, all signs of that usually happy and jovial voice are gone, and he's being serious right now. _

"_There is a way for her to become what we are, but there are several requirements she must meet. First she must be 18. Secondly, she must be connected to one of us in some way, which is why I was hoping you could marry her. And last of all, it requires the exchange of the life essence of one Shinigami, for her to become one."_

_My eyes widened. Father….had to die? I couldn't be so selfish, killing him just to get what I wanted. _

"_Father, no, you can't just die off! Who will tend to the job of Death then?"_

"_That would be you Kiddo!" The jovial voice is back. "It's about time you went to bed now isn't it?" _

_I open my mouth to counter that, but he just shoves me out the door and slams it in my face. _

_This was going to be a long 10 years. A _very_ long 10 years._

-end-

"Maka…." I frowned, staring at the photo, obviously looking rather depressed.

I walked downstairs, deciding to finish sulking around like an emo, before striding joyfully out the door without a second glance.

-X-88888888-X-

I walk through the door with a bag labeled, "Burger King", clenched in my hand like it were a bomb that would explode if I accidently dropped it. In my other hand was a tray full of drinks.

I ambled down the hallway, overjoyed and quite impatient with the length of the walk to Maka's room, but when I finally got there it was worth it, I found Maka upside down on the bed, her legs up bent up against the wall on her back, with her arms crossed lazily over her chest. She looked bored.

Her expression was that of a little girl, overjoyed and playful, and not to mention downright adorable.

I held out the bag to her before saying with a wide grin, "I got you something."

She immediately snatched the bag from me and began the process of scarfing down the large burger in the bag, before starting on the fries, all while I stared at her amazed she could hold down and eat so much food.

I knew she would be hungry, and I very well doubted the food here was any good.

"Maka? Can you even _taste_ the food?"

"I think so." She looked at me with big emerald eyes, before grinning happily.

There it was again, those big eyes that seemed to sparkle randomly, her perfectly symmetrical appearance, her cute little smile. I don't know why, but it was all just too _perfect._ How could anything be too perfect? Especially for me. I have OCD and if something's too perfect, then that's a sign.

"M-maka? Do you remember…that night 6 or 7 years ago?"

She glanced up from her fries, her eyes clouding for a moment in thought, before she nodded slowly, still a little spaced out.

"I'm hoping I'll get better by the time I'm of legal age." Her eyes are full of grief and her face is worried when she says this, and she continues to eat her fries, this time rather slow and depressed.

"Hey", I put a hand on her back. "I think you'll get better even sooner." A smile graces my lips, and she lightens up, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into my chest. I try to ignore the fact she's getting food grease on my hoodie, which is pretty easy considering it _is_ a hug. I mean who doesn't like hugs?

"Kid? Where's your heartbeat?"

Shit. "I….u-uh…"

I glanced backwards nervously, Shinigami did have heartbeats, just strange ones, so she wouldn't be able to tell very well what my heartbeat was when she found it.

She was looking at me weird now. "You have a pulse and stuff…"

I just nodded. Well what was I supposed to do? I was pretty much trapped in a corner as of right now.

-X-88888888-X-

**-Maka's POV-**

I knew something was wrong with him. Mainly because he's always so confident with his responses. I heard _a_ sound in his chest, but it was…._different._ Strange almost, it sounded kinda like a heartbeat, but not like a heartbeat at the same time. It was a bit faster, and then a bit slower, like it was trying to make up its mind. Alternating in and out, it also was slightly…shallow.

My fingers were curled around one of his wrists, and I could feel a steady pulse, but it was like his heartbeat, fast and then slow.

My eyebrows furrowed and I stared into his eyes with mine narrowed. Inside of his eyes was a mix of horror, nervousness, worry, and…._loss_?

Why would he lose me over something as stupid as the pattern or lack of a heartbeat?

I smiled before saying happily, "Found it! It's odd. But still there."

I missed the expression on his face, but I'm positive it was _priceless._

Placing my ear back against his chest I listened. In a way the irregular, interchanging rhythm was soothing. It was unique. I started thinking about what Kid said earlier. _"Hey, I think you'll get better even sooner." _But what if I didn't get better? What if it just got worse? What would Kid do? I didn't want to hurt him…hell I didn't want to hurt _anyone_. I missed my sister, I missed my life outdoors, I missed school and books and all those fun educational things that never got boring because there was just so many possibilities when it came to learning.

But most of all, I missed what my life could've been like if I'd ignored the voice. I could've played more with Kid, we'd have gotten closer. I can't help but think I might've even given into my parents want to dress me up and shove me into pageants with my sister. I'd look good in a dress.

I'm just glad Sukatara was moved out and into her own house by the time I'd murdered my parents, of which my father had become the governor of Nevada.

I heard he got the position because he threatened someone.

"Maka? Are you ok?" He put his hand on my cheek and it came back wet. I didn't even realize I was crying. **(A/N: At first that sounded perverted. Sorry.)**

As soon as I realized it though, I began to weep uncontrollably, choking out in between sobs, "K-Kid! Wh-what if I….d-don't g-get b-b-better?"

His eyes widened, before he says, "You will. I just know it."

-X-88888888-X-

Why does Kid care? That's a question I ask myself over and over. I murdered my own parents out of cold blood and madness. I bit him. I'm completely unpredictable, and very dangerous. Yet he stays. He stays and helps me, and doesn't care when I freak out. He gathers me up in his arms, swaddling me into the blanket on the bed, and runs his fingers through my hair until I quit sobbing, or screaming or doing whatever, while the nurses just watch in awe.

The nurses never care. I always think that that must be the reason why most of the patients never get better. Because they are alone. They don't have anyone to support them through their suffering, so they end up spending the rest of their lives locked away from the outside world, starving and lonely, usually shaking and trembling and muttering to themselves in the corner of the room, being either un or over responsive whenever the doctor they've been assigned questions them. I feel sorry for them and my caring nature usually reaches out to try and comfort anyone I walk by at lunch.

I'm also grateful that Kid keeps me entertained, he's full of life and conversation in such a quiet, dark, and depressing place. It feels dead. But with Kid, at least I know I'm not alone in my pain. I keep thinking that one day I'll be too much for him, and he'll just leave. Go back to being rich and happy and alive, and away from all this misery trapped inside of a prison of black. I think he'll forget me, get a girlfriend, tons of friends, get married, and be happy, away from _me_.

The idea of Kid leaving me rips me to shreds on the inside, tearing my soul apart, but I know he'd probably be happier that way. I asked him about it the other day, and he started acting like I'd ruined his symmetry, or just proposed to have been wanting to destroy the world, or that I was plotting to murder his father.

I remember his exact words. _"I would never ever leave you. I couldn't be happy or live with myself if I'd left you like this Maka. Understand that just because it's depressing here, or this place is dark and creepy, you're not. You're full of life, your funny, you're kind, and you're caring. I see the want to help the other people here in your eyes every time we pass by another person. Even when you freak out, I know there is a reason, and that you're not throwing a useless tantrum over something stupid. I don't think you're insane either, things happen, the brain is a weird thing Maka, and sometimes it tells you to do things that it just somehow finds interesting, new, or tempting."_

I didn't know how _biting_ Kid was interesting or tempting to my brain, but if it was, I am one sadistic motherfucker.

Kid was out getting a bag full of things, since he was allowed to bring things in as long as I couldn't "hurt myself" with them, or as long as he couldn't hurt me with them, which earned the nurse who'd said anything about Kid hurting me a slap in the face from me.

I honestly didn't care what a person said about me, but if the topic of me hurting Kid or vice versa ever came up, I was no doubt going to do something about it.

I couldn't help but be bored, I'd been staring at the wall for who knows how long, while the gazes of all the nurses were locked directly on me. I felt stalked.

I heard a small noise come from outside of the door, which meant the keypad was being used. I perked up, and Kid walked in, which earned him one Maka practically strangling him to death.

He chuckled and pushed me off, proceeding to reach into a bag he was holding. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, as well as some flats and a jacket, and set them on the bed. I noticed something immediately though, these were girl's clothes.

"Uh….Kid? Why are their girl's clothes in your bag? Not that I'm judging you if that's something you're into but…"

He turned beet red before choking out, "No no! Not at all! I got permission from the head doctor of this place to get you an outfit of sorts, I thought it might make you feel less imprisoned."

I knew I looked touched. "You cared enough to get me clothes?"

He just nodded before saying, "I borrowed some of Patti and Liz's clothes, the shirt might be a little big but I think the pants should fit for the most part. Also there are a few more things in the bag…accessories and all."

I grinned at him. "Thanks! Now if you can all just…" I made shooing motions with my arms, and all the nurses began to filter out, Kid following like the gentleman he was.

A few minutes later I was all ready, dressed up in a light pink shirt with a giraffe on the front. It fell off my shoulders, and I'd slipped on one of the bras Kid had gotten me…wait….he went _bra_ shopping? I started giggling hysterically when the image of Kid walking around joyfully in the bra section with a bunch of people staring at him like he was insane popped up in my mind. I knew it couldn't have been one of Liz or Patti's, Kid had introduced me to them, and they had been around 9 and 11 at that age, so it was obvious they were both _much_ larger than me. I was also wearing a pair of tan shorts with pink flats and knee high polka-dotted tan and pink socks. On my head was a headband with a giraffe clip on it.

I knocked on the door signaling that the nurses and Kid were allowed to come back in.

"Thanks for getting me clothes Kid. And you were right, I do feel happier already wearing some color, I also feel especially cleaner now that I'm wearing something different." I smile brightly. I actually feel cleaner, but not that much different than before, but I still wanted to give Kid confidence he was doing something for me.

**-X-88888888-X-**

Kid and I were sitting on the bed, me on his lap eating an apple, a book balanced on my legs, one which Kid was reading out of to me. I didn't recognize the title because the whole book was in a foreign language, Kid was acting as my translator. I think it was either German or Polish…

I felt like a child again, and I still wished I could be one again. Back when I didn't have so many worries. Right then I could've sworn I heard his stomach growl.

"Kid?" I asked, turning my head up to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?" I teased, waving the apple I had been eating in front of his face.

"N-no…" His stomach growled again…louder this time.

"Yes you aaaare!" I sang. I laughed a bit before shoving the apple at him. "Eat. The. Apple."

"Fine…" he mumbled, slowly taking the apple from me before biting into it. I smiled at him, and he just looked at me with a deadpan expression.

He swallowed the apple in his mouth before saying, "You do realize I can't eat and read at the same time right?"

I just nodded, before closing the book and putting it on the bedside table. The book was about a young orphan girl whose parents were framed, causing the Social Services to come take her away, and she's determined to escape and prove her parent's innocence so she can go home.

I felt like that, like I'd been framed. But I wasn't, I was absolutely positive it was me who killed my parents. Unless that paranormal activity superstition was real and I was possessed by the vengeful spirit of one of my parent's victims. I mean I wouldn't very well be surprised.

I had no doubt my parents went to Hell after I killed them, and I had no doubt I would be following them after my death. I killed people, I was insane, I hated myself sometimes, I even was guilty of envy, envy of the animals and the people who get to live outside of here. Outside of this prison. But then there was the good half of me, the half that wanted to help all the victims of madness trapped inside the asylum, the part that wished all the outsiders a good day, the part that loved others, the part that was brave, and willing to do anything for those she cared about. It wasn't rare for that side of me to come around, I just wished it would stay. I couldn't help my vengeful thoughts or my madness, it just happened, and that medicine they gave me made it worse. I thought it was supposed to help hallucinations and problems? I mean, it made it so bad I actually ended up _hurting Kid._ Kid of all people, it couldn't have been a nurse, it had to be Kid. And he'd sat there with his arm in my mouth, smiling like an idiot, while I hurt him.

I sometimes felt like Kid should be in this asylum or being insane. He hung out around a murderer and even after killing her own _parents_ still considered her his "Bestest Friend in the Whole Wide World."

I didn't deserve someone like him to help me, I deserved to die in this place. To live the rest of my life in a depressing background, a background fit for someone who kills and hates and envies.

I knew what Kid would say if he heard me say that. _"You don't deserve any of that Maka, you aren't truly insane, and there are specific things that happen with a person that can cause things like this to happen."_

Why was he acting like he cared if I was here forever or not? It's not like I did anything for him as a person, I didn't do anything good for him, all I did was cause him pain, and depression, and I even got him stuck here.

I was truly a horrible person and nobody could change that fact about me, I was just terrible.

I used to cry myself to sleep whenever Kid wasn't here, he laid in bed with me though, I used to not even use the bed itself, I'd sit in the corner and cry until exhaustion took its toll and I passed out. I guess I had a depriving disease. You could call it…"Depression Insomnia."

Sounded accurate.

"Maka? Is something wrong? You've been spaced out for quite a while now."

Oh, of course. Oops.

"No no I'm fine." I replied, dropping down on the bed and staring at my knees. I was stick thin because of how I starved myself, and the lunch here didn't taste good anyways.

"Maka. I just want to let you know. Don't blame yourself for everything that's happened, because it's not your fault. I know what's _truly_ wrong with you, and I promise to do everything in my power to stop him from effecting you."

And that's when I started crying.

**A/N: Hello World. Yes I'm still alive. I had an article that was due Tuesday, and I tried to make this fairly long without rambling. Maka's gone Emo, I know…poor her. But can you honestly blame her? I also apologize for the weird ending. Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are love, and thank you to all of the other who did so. *Virtual Hugs And Cookies* R&R or Maka will take your soul C:**


	4. Note

_**Note: **_

_**Ok. So recently my sister got married, and I had to help plan and attend the wedding and after party, I went on vacation to Canada, and when I got back home, was greeted with a lovely case of strep throat! So yeah. I'm so sorry this took so long, but life just won't quit biting me in the ass. I'm editing chapter 3, because it's got word repeats, grammar errors, and as one caring reviewer pointed out, an unsymmetrical headband. So yeah. I noticed a few things. A: Kid is a little OOC. *cry* I'm sorry about that. He doesn't have quite enough OCD attacks, but when you're trying to write a serious, angsty story, it just doesn't work to put so many in there. In order to make this story not depressing, I put my humor in there, and my completely unrealistic brain capacity, (Sans Maka being an 8 year old in 7**__**th**__** grade honors algebra and Kid being a 7-year-old ninja.) Enough of my retarded excuses/complaints! I'm making this chapter above 10k words! :D Yay. (Written Thursday, March 6**__**th**__**. This should be out by Sunday or Monday, (March 9**__**th**__** or 10**__**th**__**), if it isn't, spam my inbox.)**_


End file.
